


This Family Keeps Growing.

by Ryuto12



Category: RWBY
Genre: Angst, F/M, Family Drama, Fluff, Pre-Canon, Raven Branwen Stayed, Summer Rose (RWBY) Lives, Torture, Young Ruby Rose, Young Yang Xiao Long
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-09-02
Updated: 2020-09-03
Packaged: 2021-03-06 22:00:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,409
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26246065
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ryuto12/pseuds/Ryuto12
Summary: Qrow and Taiyang go to tell there sister, estranged wife and for both of them: former teammate, that Summer's dead.Raven simply snorts in there faces." Raven... Summer's... She's gone. "" No, she isn't. "
Relationships: Qrow Branwen & Raven Branwen & Summer Rose & Taiyang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen & Yang Xiao Long, Raven Branwen/Taiyang Xiao Long, Summer Rose/Taiyang Xiao Long
Comments: 5
Kudos: 28





	1. Summer Rose.

" It's quite brave of you guys to simply, _barge_ , into this place. Especially you... _Qrow._ " Raven snickered, emerging from her tent with a smug smile. 

" _Raven,_ if it weren't important, we wouldn't step in a 400 mile radius of this place. " Qrow narrowed his eyes. " Now, could you be decent human being for a moment, and spare us five minutes of alone time? " He continued. 

Raven rolled her eyes as she peered at the blonde behind her brother. " _Tai. "_

The man gulped. " Hello, Raven. " He mumbled. 

Raven snorted. " Only a few years and you've already grown cowardly, please, do humor with five minutes. Hurry it up, the clock starts now. " She smiled, turning and vanishing back into her tent. 

The two men wasted no time dashing in right behind her. 

By the time they got in, Raven had already sat and prepared three cups of tea. " Sit. " She gestured to the cushions on the other side of the table. 

While they didn't want to, both men did indeed settle in across from Raven, eyeing there tea. 

Raven sat her head in her hand, sipping some tea with the other. " What is you've come to tell me? " She pondered, peering at the men. 

Tai grimaced and averted his gaze, suddenly very interested in the patterns of a cloak. 

Meanwhile, Qrow clasped his hands together with a sigh. " Raven. " 

" Brother. " 

" Raven... Summer's... She's gone. " Qrow looked his sister dead in the eyes, and she could see his seriousness. 

Raven blinked.

Then she almost died laughing. 

By the time she stopped, she was wheezing and her eyes were watery from so much laughing. 

She let out a light chuckle and whipped her eyes with the back of her hand. " You came _all_ the way here for prank? That's so unlike you boys. " 

" Raven! " Qrow rose to his feet. " I'm not kidding! " 

Raven grinned. " Good laugh, brother, but is there really something you need? " She rolled her eyes. 

" Raven! This isn't a joke! She fought Salem and now she's dead! " Qrow shouted, scowling at his elder twin sister. 

Raven was fast to shut her mouth at the mention of Salem, and for a moment, Qrow believed Raven finally got the point: Summer was dead. 

That was until she broke into laughter again.

But she shut up again when Tai slammed his fist on the table. " Raven! " He yelled. 

" She's not dead. " Raven deadpanned, as if it was such a commonly known fact toddlers knew it. 

" Raven your denying i-- " Qrow stopped at his sisters glare. 

" Taiyang, Qrow, she isn't dead. " 

" Raven-- " 

Again, Qrow was cut short when his sister swatted her hand to the side, and a red-black portal appeared. 

" If she was dead, that wouldn't be here. " Raven narrowed her eyes as the men stared on in both shock, and horror. 

Raven didn't wait for there response. " Now come on, we're gonna squash two problems right here and now. One, getting you out of my hair. And two, let Tai's kids grow up with a mother in there lives. " The women stood and dusted off her clothing, or more a less: armor. 

Tai and Qrow had never scrambled to there feet so fast.

And before they knew it: the three had stepped into the portal, not knowing where it went: and not quite caring. 

And yeah, I said all three. 

Even Raven. 

For all that laughing Raven had been doing, her eyes were wide as all of Remnant. 

For how silent Tai was, he was surely sobbing quite loudly. 

For how loud Qrow was, he was utterly silent now.

  
And for how dead Summer was, she sure as hell was breathing, covered it cuts, bruises and blood. She was clearly out of it, and looking extremely skinny. Her breaths were cut off and shallow, her body shaking. And while she was always pale, this was just, _bad._

Summer Rose was very much, holding the very threshold of her life. 

Her shirt and pants were ripped, no skirt in sight, boots gone, and her cloak looked more like a scarf. 

" Summer! " 

" Tai..? Qrow..? R-Raven..?! " 

Raven didn't stop the small smile on her lips, nor the tear that drifted down her right cheek. 

" What are you idiots doing? All this fuss shes dead, and your even helping... God, been almost a decade and you still can't do a thing right. " Raven weakly laughed. 

Qrow also, attempted to huff a laugh, but failed miserably as Tai ran to Summer. 

" W-w-what happened to y-- " 

" Dilly dally later, Xiao Long, she needs medical assistance, hurry up. " Raven flicked her wrist as a portal appeared. 

" Right! " Tai scrambled out, hauling his wife up and dashing through the portal, Qrow behind.

Raven right on there heels. 

_Why am I doing this..._


	2. Why.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Raven stays around for a little bit, and Qrow's confused as hell.

" Is she alright? " Raven asked as her brother took a seat across from her. 

They weren't back at the tribe, they were at the Xiao Long household. 

" Summers fine, but, Raven, why are you here? " Qrow quirked his brow, eyeing his sister. 

Raven, also, quirked her brow. " Want me to leave? " 

" Well- no- that's not what I meant. I meant, _why,_ are you here? You and Tai are a lost cause, you haven't seen Summer in 9 years, and you me... We're twins, but we feel more like cousins. " Qrow words became a lot quieter as that sentence got longer. 

Raven suddenly found herself much more focused on the rain patting the windows than her brother. " Me and Taiyang weren't always a lost cause, remember? " 

Qroq smiled. " Your here for Yang, aren't you? " He snorted. 

Raven shook her head. " Oh, hell no. " 

" Then what are you here for? " 

" Iv'e always been around Yang, even if no one sees me. " Raven rolled her eyes. " I'm here for-- " 

" Uncle Qrow? Who's this? " A voice tiredly asked behind Raven. 

Spoken of women froze. 

Luckily, Qrow had always been fast on his feet. " A friend of mine, mommy and daddy's. " 

" Ooohhhh... Well hello. " The young voice yawned, clearly tired. 

Raven gulped. " Hi, kid. " 

" Now now, Yang, it's like 2 in the morning. Why are you awake? " Qrow laughed, attempting to ignore his sisters clear uncomfortable ways. 

" I was thiiirstyyyy... " The kid drawled, yawning towards the end. 

Even with everything running through Raven's head, she didn't stop the small smile she felt attacking her. 

" Well go back to your room, I'll get you a glass of water. " Qrow groaned, smirking at his niece. 

" Your the best uncle Qrow! " The child cheered, darting to her uncle, stumbling on the way, and tackling him in a hug. 

" Yeah, yeah, now you want your water or not? " Qrow complained, patting his nieces back. 

" Got it! " The blonde child grinned, running away from the table. " Nice to meet you Ms! " The kid shouted. 

Once Raven heard the child's bedroom door slam, she let out a breath she had no idea she even was holding. 

Qrow snorted. " Sure your not here for her? " He said, filling a glass of water. 

" Yes. " Raven bit back, very much aware she said it _way_ to fast. 

Her brother clearly didn't feel like giving much of a retort though, only saying, " sure. " Before he went off to Yang's room. 

That was, until he was back at the table, glass still in hand. " Kid asks for water, but she's already back asleep. " Qrow rolled his eyes, sipping the drink. 

Raven barely even registered what her brother said though, cause, from were she sat: she could see Yang's door. 

" Could always check on her. " 

" Huh? " 

Qrow nodded at the doorway. " Could always check. You _are_ her mother. " 

Raven rolled her eyes, but found them still stuck on the doorway. 

" Raven, just do it. " 

" Do what? " Raven shot back, again, a little to quickly to be believed. 

Qrow rolled his eyes. " Well fine, don't listen to your little brother, the guy who's normally right. " He shrugged, sipping at the water. 

" When we're you ever right about something? Do inform. " 

" I don't need to prove facts, Raven. " 

Instead of responding Raven stood, and opened a window. 

" Yang and me aren't the same, she doesn't need the burden of our name. " Raven sighed, eyeing her brother. " Good bye, you idiot. "

And before Qrow could respond, his sister left him nothing but a black feather upon the wooden floor boards. 

But he was smart enough to catch the silent, " I love you, little brother. " And smart enough to know, the flapping of wings near Yang's window: 

Was Raven. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> And yes, I did indeed somewhat quote the line in Qrow's song: " You and I are not the same, you don't want the burden of my name". '

**Author's Note:**

> There are two outcomes to this: and you guys get to vote for it. 
> 
> 1: Raven, while she feels conflicted seeing her old leader, husband, brother and daughter, still leaves as in cannon. 
> 
> 2: Raven, seeing her old leader, husband, brother and daughter, decides to stay, and be in her daughter, Yang's life. Even if only every once in a while in human form.
> 
> Either way, the last chapter has bird Raven.


End file.
